Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is a character in the Twisted Metal Series, he is the Grim Reaper and incidentally his bike is also named Mr. Grimm. Following the original Twisted Metal Tournament, Mr. Grimm became the Grim Reaper in 2005 and Calypso has been the only one able to elude him. Also, it seems Calypso made some sort of "deal" with him. Twisted Metal A collector of sorts. Tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years... Driver Name: Vehicle A fast, highly maneuverable chopper built to go the distance. Besides handling, this vehicle carries a weapon 'from the other side'. Name: Mr. Grimm Armor: '''1/5 '''Handling: '''3/5 '''Speed: '''4/5 '''Special Weapon: '''5/5 *Death Spawn: This weapon fires screaming souls of the restless dead. The most powerful attack in the game. '''License Plate: SOLTAKR Twisted Metal 2 A ravenous creature of the night, Mr. Grimm exists only to feed off the souls of the unwary. Intent on causing the end of the world, Mr. Grimm is helping Armageddon along by joining the tournament. Driver Name: Mr. Grimm Info: Male, birth and age unknown *"You live off food. I live off souls. Souls like yours to be exact. When I win this contest. You and everyone else are gonna be my seven course meal. You see, when I win, I'm taking destruction and doom to a whole new level." Vehicle Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Screaming Soul: One of the most powerful Special Weapons of all the vehicles. A vehicle struck by this weapon will have part of their life forced stripped away to be stored for the next shot. Lacking any homing capability, you must plan ahead and aim carefully. License Plate: YURNXT Twisted Metal 3 Mr. Grimm is the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Death, a.k.a. That Dude with a 'Tude who can ruin your weekend. He rides on a highly modified hog with a sidecar that his top demon occasionally co-pilots. Driver Name: Mr. Grimm Info: Male, age and birth unknown *"My hunger for souls is now insatiable. I've had my fill of mortals. Now I want to feast on the darkest, most powerful soul imaginable. I will become all-powerful. There will be no escaping my wrath. Let the world beware!" Vehicle Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Screaming Soul: A giant skull that shoots out from the front of his bike and smacks into his enemies with a hellish explosion. Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: '''Captain Grimm '''Demeanor: '''Evil *"Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! The clown's soul will dangle from the captain's hook!" Vehicle '''Vehicle Type: '''Pirate Ship Car '''Handling: '''5/5 '''Armor: '''1/5 '''Speed: '''4/5 '''Special Weapon: '''3/5 *Dread Cannon: Captain Grimm shoots a fiery cannon ball that sets fire to and damages heavily and opponent. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl An overzealous youngster who is obsessed with Halloween! If he wins the contest, he wants Calypso to show him the portal to a mystical place where it is Halloween every day of the year. Driver '''Name: '''Mr. Grimm Vehicle Watch out for Mr. Grimm's Special Weapon - a pair of evil jack-o-lanterns launched straight ahead. '''Vehicle Type: '''Stunt Motorcycle '''Armor: '''2/10 '''Acceleration: '''6/10 '''Top Speed: '''8/10 '''Handling: '''8/10 '''Special Weapon: '''Fires two homing pumpkins that explode when hitting a vehicle. Twisted Metal: Black Mr. Grimm and his best friend, Benny, were drafted into the war when they were only 18 years old. Straight out of high school, neither one was prepared for the terror of the Vietnamese jungles. Their army was outnumbered, outclassed and unprepared. Platoon after platoon fought the enemy bravely, but quickly fell. The horrors of each battle tortured the survivors. The screams from nightmares could be heard in the trenches each night. Mr. Grimm and Benny saw their comrades fall ten at a time... they knew that their time would come too. They swore to always watch each others back... Driver '''Name: '''Mr. Grimm '''Age: '''51 '''Disorder: '''Posttraumatic stress disorder, cannibalistic tendencies. '''Treatment: '''Psychotropic meds, *vegetarian diet*. Avoid eye contact with patient. Vehicle Mr. Grimm stole his Commander's armored motorcycle after he had seen him ripped to shreds by friendly fire. Its Special Attack, a scythe once used to clear the fields in Vietnam, now delivers a quick, but explosive death to combatants. It is one of the most powerful Special Attacks available, but it is also one of the most difficult to use. '''Vehicle Type: '''Armored Motorcycle '''Control: '''10/10 '''Speed: '''10/10 '''Armor: '''2/10 '''Special Weapon: '''10/10 *Exploding Sickle: One of the most powerful Special Weapons in the game, but also one of the most difficult to hit with. Only a direct hit scores any sort of damage, but it is worth the trouble. Story SPPIWt2M_S0 n_hoq_TeGzk Twisted Metal: Lost Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Grimm decides to enter the tournament as a chance for someone else to be the Grim Reaper. It is revealed he was 26 years old when he died. In-game info: '''Name: Mr. Grimm Tale of the Tape: Age: 26 -- Height: 5' 10" -- Weight: 180 (all stats are from when he was human) Backstory: Mr. Grimm is, in fact, the Grim Reaper himself. At some point during his centuries of work, he attempted to devour a soul instead of taking it to its next destination. He then became hooked, so he needed to devour more and more souls. He soon found himself absorbing more souls than he was delivering. This craving drove Mr. Grimm to the point of insanity. Now, realizing he can't take it anymore, Mr. Grimm enters Twisted Metal hoping that Calypso can give someone else the job of being the Grim Reaper. Vehicle Special Weapon: Screaming Soul - Launches a flaming skull. It only fires straight. Vehicle: Mr. Grimm Twisted Metal (2012) Mr. Grimm is set to appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal as the leader of his own faction, The Skulls. He is also one of the four playable story mode characters. Unlike the other games, this version of Mr. Grimm is not the grim reaper, but is an non Euro-American stuntman who lost his father in a tragic car accident as a child and seemingly later became a murderer. He hopes to win the competition in order to go back to the night that his father died and prevent his death from happening. Endings DHFCjDbxvII pawu82ea9Bw wqshV_-vVM0 _I-AATeSHgA gzESWpr3Zs4 e8NEthgL8gg XEg2EiwRvf4 Trivia *His attack is called Screaming Soul. *He was based on Ghost Rider, a Marvel character. *In Twisted Metal Small Brawl, the "portal" that Mr. Grimm enters looks like a porta-potty. *Twisted Metal 4 is the only game where Mr. Grimm is not a motorcycle. *There are four games where Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper: Twisted Metal 4, Twisted Metal Small Brawl, Twisted Metal Black and Twisted Metal 2012. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Websiodes" to promote the release of Twisted Metal:Black. *325px|left|Mr. Grimm Webisode Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles